I felt hope
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is a story about Alice's early life and how she met Jasper and the Cullens. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


Alice was sitting in her room reading a book until another one of her visions came over her in this vision she seen her father and her stepmother planning to kill her. Then Alice gasped and dropped her book. _T-they are going to…..I….I have to tell some one! _she thought as she quickly stood and ran toward her door. Once she opened her door she jumped.

"Mary what's wrong?" her sister asked concerned.

"I…I have to go Cynthia ….I'll try to be back as soon as I can" Alice said in a panicked tone.

"Mary what are you talking about?" Cynthia asked confused as she stared into her sister's brown frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to go!" Alice said as she ran out of the house.

As she was running the dark streets looking around frantically for someone to help her she ran straight into a Marshall. Alice looked up at the tall man and clutched his jacket.

"You have to help me!" she said in a shaky voice.

"Calm down Miss Brandon what is the problem?" the officer asked.

"I…I had a vision my father and stepmother are planning on killing me!" Alice blurted out then she realized he probably thought she was insane.

"A vision? Come on Miss Brandon you coming with me" he said as he pulled her by the wrist to the court house.

"Please sir you have to believe me! I seen it!" Alice cried.

"I know you did….we just need to have a little chat with your father." the man said.

"No please!" Alice yelled but the man ignored her and kept pulling her.

Once they got to the court house Alice seen her father was already there.

"Mary sweetie are you ok?" her father asked.

"No! Stay away form me!" Alice yelled.

"What has gotten you so scared dear?" he asked.

"I know what you are going to do! I seen it!" Alice growled.

"May I ask what I'm supposablely going to be doing?" her father laughed.

"You and your wife are planning on killing me! I seen it in a vision!" Alice yelled.

Then her father's smile faded away and he turned to the officer with a distressed look on his face.

"Forgive me my daughter….she's not right in the head….she has gone mad" he said.

"I haven't gone mad!" Alice yelled. "I really do have visions!"

"As you can see she thinks she can see the future" her father said with a sigh. "I think I should commit her to the insane asylum"

The officer looked at the frightened Alice then back at her father and let out a sigh.

"I agree with you Mr. Brandon ….I think she needs to be committed" he agreed. "I'll take her right away"

"Thank you" her father frowned then he turned to Alice and gave her a wicked smile "Please forgive me my dear I did not wish to go this far…but it is necessary…..I love you" he grinned as she was being pulled away.

Then Alice and the officer got to the asylum and he walked her to her cell. Once they got to the cell Alice clutched his jacket again.

"P-please sir….I'm telling the truth….I seen it" she sobbed.

"I know you did" he said sarcastically as he threw her into a cell.

Alice was in the asylum for what is seemed like months her head was even shaved and she was forced to endure electroshock therapy which gave her total amnesia. Then a few months later Alice's hair finally grew back and it was now shoulder length. She was just laying there not knowing why she was here then she was startled by someone opening her cell door. She looked up at the man he was beautiful he had long brown hair, milky red eyes, and his skin was pale.

"Alice Brandon?" he whispered.

"Y-yes?" Alice stuttered.

"My name is Sedric Harrison" he said in a velvet voice.

"W-what do you want with me?" she asked.

"I am here to protect you" he said.

"P-protect….m-me?" she stuttered.

"Do not worry I wont harm you" he smiled as he held his hand out to her.

Alice took it and winced at his incredibly cold hand.

"T-thank you" she muttered.

For the past few weeks Sedric would visit Alice and bring her things to test her psychic powers and he would also protect her from the horrify treatments they wanted to perform on her. Then one day Sedric came to give Alice extra food as he was waiting for her to finish so he can resume his testing she started off into space with a blank look on her face.

"Alice what do you see?" he asked anxiously.

"I…I see…a man….they call him James…he's a tracker…h-he is going to come after me…." Alice whispered.

Sedric started at her in shock _Oh no….what am I going to do….well I guess I could change her…._he thought then he turned to Alice.

"Alice trust me" he whispered as he grabbed her by the shoulders and sunk his fangs deep into her neck.

Alice let out a blood curdling scream and clutched his white lab coat. Then everything went dark. When Sedric pulled himself away he gathered Alice in his arms and ran as fast as he could away from the asylum. Once they got deep in the forest he set Alice down on the grass and looked around to see if they were alone. Then a scent of another vampire hit him and he went searching from James but he ended up sacrificing himself for Alice. When James finally found Alice her blood was already fully turned he sighed in frustration and grabbed her face in his hand.

"I'll spare your life Alice….it will be very amusing seeing you become a blood thirsty savage" James chuckled as he violently released her face and disappeared.

When Alice finally woke up she was scared and confused and could remember nothing of her human life . Then a burning sensation ripped threw her throat it felt as if someone set off a wildfire inside of her.

"W-what's happened to me?" she whispered then she jumped at the sound of her voice which sounded bell like.

Then soon Alice found out she could stop the burning sensation by drinking the blood of others so once she found some humans and had her fill she continued to walk. As she was walking admiring the wild flowers in the forest another one of her visions came over her and she froze. What seen was a very handsome man with a southern accent and blonde hair and he was her soul mate.

"Jasper Whitlock" Alice smirked then another vision came over her.

This vision was of a family of vampires called the Cullens who lived off the blood of animals. Then Alice's gaze shifted to her feet _I will find my Jasper ….then we will live with the Cullens and be a family _she thought as she ran off at vampire speed.

When Alice finally stopped running because of a storm and she could easily attract attention so she looked around to see where she was and she seen a sign that read: _Philadelphia. _Alice had a good feeling about this place so she decided to stay then she came across a small diner and walked inside. Once she was inside she sat at the counter and waited eagerly for Jasper to come. Then Alice was pulled out of her daze by a husky voice.

"What can I get you little lady?" the bartender asked.

"Um…coffee please" Alice smiled.

"Right away" he grinned.

Once the man came back with her coffee she smiled at him and pretended to take a sip. Once he was gone she sat the cup down and started tracing around the edge of the cup with her small pale delicate finger listening to the sound of the rain outside . _Where is he?_ she thought impatiently then she heard the door open and she turned to look excitedly and saw him Jasper Hale Whitlock. When their eyes met he felt a shiver go up his spine and she hopped off the high stool and walked toward him once she reached him he felt emotions passing threw her he's never felt before.

"I've been a long time for you" she smiled.

Jasper gave her a bewildered look but he was also interested with her, so not knowing how to respond he ducked his head like a good southern gentlemen.

"I'm sorry Ma'am" he smirked as Alice looked into his beautiful darkened thirsty eyes.

"So what are you doing for the next one hundred years?" she ask in a flirtatious tone.

"I think I'll be spending those years with you" he grinned.

"I cant wait" she grinned as she interlocked her arm with his. As they traveled around the world to find the Cullens they fell madly in love with each other. Now Jasper's on reason in life was to protect his Alice. Then in 1950 they were hunting in a forest in Forks Washington and they came across a sent of vampires.

"Do you smell that?" Jasper asked.

"Yes…" Alice whispered then her face became blank and she stared off into the distance.

"Alice what do you see?" Jasper asked as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"The Cullens….their here" Alice smiled.

"Which way?" Jasper asked.

"Follow me!" Alice grinned as she ran gracefully threw the forest Jasper smirked and ran after her.

Then he found Alice crouched down behind a bush staring at the other vampires intently.

"Alice what are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Shhh!" Alice hissed as she pulled him down to her level.

"That's them….the Cullens!" she smiled "What should we do?"

"I say we go introduce ourselves" Jasper suggested.

"Right…um lets go then" she smiled as she bounced out of the bush gracefully toward the other vampires.

"Hi Carlisle!" she grinned Jasper sighed and shook his head and followed her.

Then Blonde vampire known as Carlisle turned around and looked at the small vampire confused.

"Uh hello….have we met before?" he asked.

"No I'm Alice and this is Jasper….so which room are we staying in?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Um its nice to meet you….but can you please explain to me what you are talking about" Carlisle chuckled.

"Well I can see the future and I had a vision I was going to find you and you were going to take Jasper and I into your family" Alice grinned.

Carlisle started at the small black haired vampire then looked back at his wife.

"Of course you can stay with us dear!" she woman standing next to Carlisle smiled.

"Yay! Thank you!" Alice squealed.

"Well um let us introduce ourselves" Carlisle smiled.

"Oh no need for introductions I already know who you are!" Alice smiled " Your Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett" Alice giggled.

The Cullens just started at Alice in shock then the tall one Emmett broke the silence.

"Wow that was freaky" he muttered.

Alice laughed and held on to Jasper's arm tight.

"Well welcome to our family Alice, Jasper" Carlisle smiled.

Then a year passed and the Cullens became very attached to Alice. Then one night when everyone was out hunting Alice was laying in Jasper's arms in their bedroom as he was reading a Civil War book then Alice giggled.

"Why do you find so funny?" Jasper smirked.

"Why are you reading about the Civil War? You were there" Alice laughed.

"I know ….I just find it interesting" Jasper laughed.

"Your weird Jazz" Alice sighed as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Then she had a vision and her eyes snapped open and she looked at Jasper happily.

"Oh Jasper!" she squealed as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she smiled.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"I will marry you!" she grinned.

Then Jasper closed his book and set it aside.

"How did you….you had a vision didn't you?" he smirked.

"Maybe" Alice grinned as she traced one of his many scars on his arm.

"Well at least let me do it properly" he sighed.

"Ok I promise I'll act surprised" Alice smiled.

Jasper laughed and pulled Alice off the bed with him then got down on one knee and looked into her golden topaz eyes.

"Alice Cullen….will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" he smirked as he pulled out a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh Jasper! Yes!" she squealed.

Jasper smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a passionate heart melting kiss.

"I love you Jasper" Alice smiled.

"And I love you Alice….forever….when you held your hand out to me and I took without stopping to make sense of what I was doing ….for the first time in almost a century I felt hope" he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Then Alice sighed and snuggled into his embrace.

"Alice Cullen Whitlock…..I like the sound of that!" Alice grinned.

"So do I" Jasper smiled.

The End


End file.
